


50-70-50

by Abejas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50-70-50 word fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abejas/pseuds/Abejas
Summary: I'm dedicating this challenge to exploring my thoughts about Brandenburg and Prussia. Please note that I headcanon their marriage more as a forced union of brothers that had been estranged until now and don't in any way ship it in an incestful way. It's more a Guardian-Child relationship to me, marriage by name and symbolic weird nation gestures only. These drabbles will just be snippets of head-canon and character studies.





	1. Forgiveness (Nyo!Brandenburg+Nyo!Prussia [Brief Character Death])

**Author's Note:**

> First up is a small thing about Prussia being afraid of death. I wish Brandenburg was a canon character but I love the idea of them being such an important influence on why Prussia is the way Prussia is.

Berlin burns. By night, Brandenburg’s chest has blistered, the skin raw and weeping. She screams as her skin scalds, an ugly sound that frightens Prussia from her bed as if she were a child. She paces in the halls as her sister burns, sickened by the smell of blackened flesh.

Brandenburg calls for her; an anguished, pleading cry that chases the courage from Prussia’s heart. She doesn’t answer. As attendants urgently approach to fetch her, she flees in just her shift to hide behind the laundry. They do not find her until day break and by then it is too late. At dawn, Brandenburg falls abruptly silent. Her death passes through her as gently as night must yield to day. 

Prussia does not weep. When Brandenburg wakes, her deep blue eyes reveal themselves again, guarded and reproachful. There is no absolving such betrayal, and Prussia guards her remorse as jealously as a secret. Brandenburg always forgives her, she presses a kiss to Prussia’s temple without a word to condemn her.


	2. Unconditional Love (Brandenburg+Prussia [Domestic Dispute])

Brandenburg loves him, that so much is clear. Prussia knows it in a vicious way, he is too broken to think of affection as anything but weakness. Brandenburg’s patience is unnerving with its strength, he does not react to provocation, even as Prussia flings their wedding band in his face.

“Fuck you,” Prussia spits at him, “Fuck your power grab of a fucking marriage!”

It’s a child’s tantrum, Prussia knows, but Brandenburg affords it a parent’s patience. For once, it is safe to shed tears; they come in droves, burning down Prussia’s face, hot as flames on his cheek. Brandenburg stays silent, he locates the ring among the broken glass on the floor, wincing as he crouches to retrieve it.

Prussia knows he is hiding an injury, the stiff way Brandenburg approaches to return the ring to his finger doesn’t escape him. It stirs in him a fury for the pardon in Brandenburg’s eyes, the compassion in his touch. It’s infuriating to be loved when he deserves to be beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based sometime in the 1600's. I imagine their relationship is tenuous and difficult, because Prussia, while he knows his brother loves him, still recognizes that he is being used as a means to an end for Brandenburg's pursuit of legitimacy, independence and success. Prussia is still a child; stunted from war and subjugation and still a gangly teen while his brother has flourished into a man, and he grapples with his jealousy and resentments. He is defiant towards the control his brother is trying to exert on him. Anyoo before I tl;dr on my super short drabble uh, basically the idea here is the sort of self-loathing and anger you feel when you can sense someone's love for you when you're trying to hate and be hated.


	3. Gamble (Brandenburg+Prussia [Peripheral mentions of Prostitution | Ineffective Physical Discipline])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted thing because I think both of these boys have a thing for a certain type of working woman, Prussia for raucous company and ego stroking, Brandenburg for pleasure and, well, literal stroking.

The hand that grips his ear is merciless, forcing Prussia to rise with a start that makes him drop his cards. They spill at Brandenburg’s feet, a dismal spread not worth the money on the table. The harlots are freely gleeful, they laugh as their hands scramble for their winnings.

Brandenburg is furious: it is one thing to gamble, another thing to do so in the company of what he would call “Women of Profession”. The thrashing he delivers is undignified and halfhearted, Prussia struggles throughout with hearty incredulous laughter. He is too old to be spanked but Brandenburg does not know how else to discourage him. The boy treats whorehouses as gardens, a habit Brandenburg is keen to break.

“Didn’t I forbid you from this place?!” He demands, exasperated.

“Dunno, did you?!” Prussia retorts, “‘Cause you definitely didn’t forbid yourself from this place! ‘The hell are YOU doing here, hah?!”

It’s enough to mortify Brandenburg beyond sense, he shoves his brother hard and together they collapse to the floor.


End file.
